


The Sun Also Rises

by RobotSquid



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: A short little fix-it fic to heal my heart from the ending.Ash comes down from the mountain.





	The Sun Also Rises

Snow was starting to fall from the gray skies above, but sweat ran down the back of Ash’s shirt as he ran through the streets.  His lungs burned as he pushed himself faster and faster, clutching Eiji’s letter to his chest like it was the only thing keeping him alive.  Despite the snowflakes in his eyes, he’d never seen so clearly in his life.

He remembered Eiji telling him he wasn’t a leopard.  Ash hadn’t understood then, hadn’t been _able_ to understand why Eiji would say a thing like that.  The mystery of the wild animal atop the snowy mountain, solved just like that with a few kind words by the best person Ash had ever known.

Ash didn’t want to wander any farther up the mountain.  He knew where he was going now.  He ran faster, his breath clouding in front of him.  Under his fingertips, the plane ticket was cool and smooth.  His way out.  His way to Eiji.

 

Ash was vaguely aware of running past Sing and some of the boys as he burst in through the front door of the airport.  He scanned the room, shutting down all input beside the shape of Eiji, the sound of Eiji, the sight of Eiji.  A sharp whistle caught his attention and he whipped his head around.

Sing was pointing to the other side of the terminal, yelling, “Over there!”  The small boss was grinning wide, encouragement flashing in his dark eyes.

Ash nodded and ran again.  His feet were sore, his lungs burned, and he wanted to collapse from exhaustion.  None of it mattered.  He had to find Eij first.  He had to be honest with himself for the first time since laying eyes on that boy.

He saw the back of Ibe-san’s head first.  Ash took in a huge gulping breath and shouted, “Eiji!”

Ibe-san turned, and behind him sat Eiji in a wheelchair, carrying a huge bouquet of bright blue flowers.

Ash’s heart stopped.  Why a wheelchair?  Had the gunshot been worse than he thought?  Was Ash really nothing but pain for him, no matter what?

“Ash!” Eiji shouted, and he pushed himself out of the chair, throwing the flowers aside, and he stumbled awkwardly into Ash’s outstretched arms.  They both fell to the floor, arms wrapped around each other, heedless of the crowds of people around them.

“You came!” Eiji said, burying his face in Ash’s chest, and Ash could tell he was already crying.

“Eiji, are you okay?” Ash asked, holding Eiji’s face in between his hands.  “Can you walk?  Why are you in a wheelchair?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Eiji replied, placing his hands over Ash’s and laughing through his tears.

Even though he’d come this far and already made up his mind, Ash didn’t know what to do now.  Eiji always had that effect on him; he made all of Ash’s plans seem silly and overthought.  What need did Ash have for plans anyway?  Eiji was here.  That should be all he needed.

And yet, it was still hard to believe.  There’s nothing for him in New York anymore.  Hell, there’s nothing for him in America.  The only thing he wanted anymore is Eiji.  It’s all he’d wanted for a long, unbearable time.

Ash swallowed nervously, anxiety tearing his stomach into pieces.  He pulled the letter and ticket out of his jacket pocket.  “I…Sing gave me this,” he muttered softly.  “I know I bring you nothing but trouble, and you have every right to want to be far, far away from me, but….”

Eiji watched him, smiling.  He wanted Ash to say it, it seemed.

“…Can I come with you?” Ash asked.

“Yes you can, you stupid, stupid, stubborn American!” Eiji laughed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Ash again.

Ash couldn’t help but let a laugh escape him.  He hugged Eiji for who knew how long, content to let the world pass them by.  Maybe he was finally off the mountain.  Out of the cold snow, into the warmth of the place he belonged all this time.

“Fine, you dramatic Japanese,” Ash replied, placing a kiss on Eiji’s forehead.  “But first you have to get off the floor.”

Ash didn’t have any luggage; nothing to check, just the clothes on his back and Eiji at his side.  Eiji let Ash push his chair through the terminal all the way up to the gate.  Ibe-san switched seats with Ash so they could sit together.  Just before the plane took off, Eiji interlaced their fingers together and laid his head on Ash’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Eiji said softly.  “I’m so happy I don’t know what to say.”

Ash smiled.  “Yeah,” he admitted.  “It’s the happiest feeling in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Banana Fish is a fantastic story that tore my emotions to shreds and pulled my heart in so many different directions. The ending wasn't how I would have done it; this is just a little something to make it all feel better.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! <3


End file.
